


Tell me what you want, what you really really want.

by Amerilys



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You browse and browse through here looking for your perfect fantasy and you just can't find it. Well you've come to the right place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you've read my Works then you know I love writing 'Choose Your Own Adventures' because I am all about choice! So here is the deal:

Tell me what you want and I will do my best to write it for you. As long as it falls under the Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus  fandom I will be more than happy to write it for you. 

It can be a Reader Insert, 'Choose Your Own', MalexMale, FemalexFemale, Orgies, One Shots, Smut, etc.. Whatever you want. 

So go ahead, don't be shy. Let me know what  _you_ would like to read in the comments below!

 

I'm going to start categorizing so you can jump to the correct page:

Jeremy/Gavin-

[Gavin bets Jeremy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5927919/chapters/13635126)


	2. Jeremy/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colli requested some Jeremy/Gavin! Let me know if you want more!

It had been a long day. Gavin and Michael had invited Jeremy out to get some food with them after work. They all sat around the table silently scarfing down their food. Michael’s phone rang and he sighed picking it up from the table.

“Hey boys, I hate to cut it short but I have to go pick up Lindsay, she’s having car trouble.” Michael said pulling out his wallet. “Hey Jer, is there any way you can give Gav a ride?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Jeremy said

“Thanks boi.” Gav said.

After a couple of minutes Michael had gathered his things and left leaving them alone at the table.

Jeremy stared at Gavin deep in thought. He had so much on his mind from work and he barely had an appetite.

“What's wrong?” Gavin asked interrupting his thoughts. Jeremy snapped back to reality shaking his head.

“I don't know, I was just thinking about earlier.. Today really sucked.” Jeremy said. Gavin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He held a finger up to Jeremy and stepped away for a moment.

Jeremy sat in silence and picked at his food. He just wanted today to get better. Gavin walked back over to the table looking a little heated.

“Any way I can stay at your place tonight?” Gavin asked.

“Uh, I don't see why not? Is everything okay.” Jeremy asked concerned.

“Ashley is just pissed off about all the shit earlier. She just dumped me and told me not to come home tonight…” Gavin trailed off.

“Hey, no worries.” Jeremy said. “I'm sure it will blow over.”

“I'll tell you what Jeremy, we can swing by the store and pick up some bevs and just get drunk tonight.” Gavin offered.

“Alright,” Jeremy laughed. “Sounds like a plan.

Jeremy and Gavin paid for their meals and stopped by the liquor store and grabbed some alcohol. They made their way back to Jeremy's place and decided for a night of drunk gaming.

Well into a bottle of vodka they were both feeling a strong buzz and we're having a great time laughing and joking.

“I still can't believe you made out with a dude.” Jeremy teased. “How drunk were you?”

“In all seriousness, not much at all.” Gavin said honestly. “It wasn't that bad either.”

“Oh, you're fucking nasty!” Jeremy said a little disturbed.

“Oh come on, how do you know? Have you ever kissed another man?” Gavin asked defending himself.

“No I haven't.” Jeremy responded starting to feel guilty.

“You want to give it a go?” Gavin asked.

Jeremy looked at Gavin in a bit of shock. “Stop fucking with me Gav.”

“I'm no!. You know what? I bet you a hundred dollars that you would get aroused if I were to make out with you.” Gavin stated.

“I am not nearly drunk enough to take that bet.” Jeremy said and grabbed for the bottle to pour himself another cup.

“You don't want to take the bet, because you know you’d be out a hundred dollars.” Gavin said leaning back on the couch.

“Alright, fine. I'll take the bet.” Jeremy said setting his cup on the table. “I'll give you five minutes.” Jeremy said getting comfortable on the couch. Gavin looked more than excited as he hopped up from his seat and moved over to Jeremy.

“What are you doing?” Jeremy questioned.

“Just shut up and close your eyes.” Gavin demanded. Jeremy reluctantly shut his eyes. Gavin moved onto the couch straddling Jeremy. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Jeremy's. Gavin's fingers wove into Jeremy's hair pulling him deeper into this kiss.

Gavin's tongue parted Jeremy's lips and they began exploring each other's mouths. Gavin felt Jeremy's hands grasp his hips and pulling him against Jeremy's cock. He could already feel the heat rising from Jeremy and he knew Jeremy was already getting hard. Gavin broke the kiss and worked on Jeremy's neck. He listened to Jeremy struggling to catch his breath. Gavin gently bit at Jeremy's neck and that was all it took to make Jeremy moan.

Jeremy reached up and grabbed for Gavin's face pulling him back into a passionate kiss. Gavin rocked back and forth against Jeremy and began feeling his own arousal as Jeremy's hands gripped at his chest.

Jeremy finally broke the kiss and his eyes opened as he stared at Gavin in disbelief.

“You want to stop?” Gav asked

“No.” Jeremy whispered.

“Would you like to go farther?” Gav asked

“Yes.” Jeremy said his hands still on Gavin's waist.

“Alright, come on.” Gav said getting up from Jeremy's lap. Jeremy grabbed his drink and finished it as he led Gavin into his bedroom. Jeremy opened up a draw for Gavin to look into for whatever he needed.

“Do you want to do me? Or do you want me to do you?” Gavin asked.

“You pick Gav.”

 Gavin grabbed condoms and a bottle of lube and set them on the bed. There was a moment of hesitation on Jeremy’s face and Gavin recognized it.

“You alright?” Gavin asked gently holding Jeremy's shoulder.

“Ya, just got nervous all the sudden.” Jeremy admitted.

“It's alright, we’ll take it slow.” Gavin said coming closer to Jeremy.

Their lips met softly again, this time tenderly tasting one another. The arousal quickly growing into a hunger as they haphazardly removed each other's clothing. Gavin's hands groped and caressed Jeremy as he guided him to the bed. Jeremy moved onto the bed on his hands and knees and Gavin climbed behind him. Grabbing the lube with one hand he began to gently apply it to Jeremy's hole. Gavin reached around with his free hand and began to stroke Jeremy.

Jeremy gasped at the strange sensation and soon precum was dripping from his cock. Gavin tenderly inserted his index finger, slowly working it down to his knuckle while simultaneously pumping Jeremy's shaft. Gavin gently worked another finger inside of him and pushed them as deep as they could go. Jeremy was gasping and groaning and Gavin got the hint, he began to pump his fingers into Jeremy.

His fingers wiggled and stretched at Jeremy's tender hole. The excitement and passion was growing and Gavin struggled to not go too quickly. Jeremy's moans were making Gavin's cock ache, he wanted more. Without a second thought Gavin plunged a third finger working them deep. He began stroking searching for that golden spot. Jeremy was rocking back against Gavin's fingers clearly wanting more.

Gavin removed his fingers and stopped stroking Jeremy. Grasping his waist Gavin pressed the tip of his cock against Jeremy's hole. Jeremy pushed back onto Gavin taking half his cock inside him at once. Gavin gripped Jeremy tightly at the sensation. He hadn't even thought to grab a condom.

Jeremy tried to rock back into Gavin but it was clear Gavin wouldn't allow it. He held Jeremy still and pressed his cock even deeper inside him. Jeremy groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure and it was all he could do not to cry out.

“Please, please Gav. Harder.” Jeremy begged and Gavin pushed inside as far as he could go. He began to thrust inside him deep and hard. Jeremy moaned and gasped begging for more he was so close to coming.

Gavin released all sense of caution as he pushed Jeremy forward onto the bed and fucked him mercilessly. Jeremy was constantly moaning and it was pushing Gavin closer to orgasm. Gavin's hands pressed down on Jeremy's shoulders pinning him to the bed. As he thrusted with all his weight he watched Jeremy's face twist with a mixture of pain and pleasure and that was all it took.

Gavin was coming, pumping it deep inside of Jeremy. Jeremy cried out in pleasure.

“Oh yes Gavin.” Jeremy managed and Gavin gently pulled himself from Jeremy and collapsed on the bed beside him. Neither of them moved for a moment.

“That was bloody amazing wasn't it? Gavin asked while catching his breath.

“Yeah, I came all over myself.” Jeremy laughed and Gavin smiled.

“Come here.” Gavin said and Jeremy wiggled over to him and the embraced in a passionate kiss.

“I hope you know you won't be getting $100.”

“I never expected too.”


End file.
